Chess Over Boys
by moondocc
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is surely an ambitious and driven person who will not be distracted by even the handsomest guy on earth. Not even when that guy had just happened to come around and fall in love with her...right? SS
1. Chapter 1: A Dream Come True

**Chess Over Boys  
moondocc   
****Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto's biggest obsession in life is her game of chess (where she is a well-known champion), but she needs to reconsider when the most popular guy in school, the soccer captain, Syaoran Li, falls hopelessly head over heels for her. Now the orphan has to choose between her two most wanted dreams—for obstacles always stand in her way—to be loved or to be top.  
  
**Front-Summary**: SK's big obsession in life is chess, but when the hot soccer- captain SL falls head over heals for her, the orphan needs to reconsider—because she can only choose 1 of these dreams—love or chess?  
  
**Disclaimer** I dun own nuthin' of CCS... It all belongs to CLAMP. But the storyline is REAL!! It's my idea, so no stealin'!!!  
  
**AN Yup, moondocc plays chess!! I'm pretty good it too :) not 2 brag but I'm rated #2 in my chess class! (the last time I checked)**

**  
  
Chapter 1: A Dream Come True  
  
** "AND—CHECKMATE!"  
  
"What?!" A blonde-haired man with glasses on top of his nose shrieked in surprise. "But—but I'm undefeated!! I'm supposed to be undefeated! I'm a seven-times champion in the Chess Olympics of Japan! I AM!! How could I be beaten by a sixteen-year-old schoolgirl?!!!"  
  
"Um, excuse me," an auburn-haired girl with watery emerald eyes spoke quietly, "I don't remember seeing you at the Olympics."  
  
The man blushed deeply, and rushed out the door. The girl sighed heavily, and looked out of the window. When am I going to get out of here? She thought sadly.  
  
Yes, Sakura Kinomoto is officially an orphan. Everyday she look out of her yard to see smiling faces rushing around wild, and she dreamed of that beautiful feeling—freedom—the thirst of it—it's to die for! And to imagine, the love that they experience! She'd do anything to be loved.  
  
Just one day of freedom.  
  
Just one minute to be loved.  
  
Just one second to be kissed.  
  
_ To be held..._

"SAKURA KINOMOTO, YOU BIG DAYDREAMING IDIOT!" A scream sounded from the basement. The owner, Keiko Senshi, called.  
  
"WHAT?" Sakura screamed back, annoyed by Keiko's riddled insaneness.  
  
"You got mail, young lady. COME AND GET IT, YOU RETARD!" Keiko shouted again, and smashed two pans into each other. Sakura sighed. It's like this everyday. It's like that Cinderella tale—where your friggin' stepsister just won't leave you alone!  
  
"Coming." Sakura replied as she led herself trot down the stony stairs. Keiko was every bit as pretty as this auburn-haired, emerald-eyed girl. Long black hair splashed with tan curls at the end, shiny light-blued eyes, she was just as adorable as—  
  
"HERE IS YOUR STUPID MAIL, Kinomoto!"  
  
--Like that. Adorable, huh?  
  
"Thanks," Sakura sighed, and took the light envelope_. It was a bit small for an invitation,_ Sakura thought, _or a bit large to a chess tournament application. Just what would it be?  
_  
"Open it already, Red-Hair! I wanna see what the huge racket is all about!" Keiko yelled. Staring, Sakura ripped through the envelope, and saw, inside, an acceptance letter.  
  
"WHAT?" this time, it was Sakura's scream that pierced the walls.  
  
_Dear Ms. Kinomoto,  
  
You have been accepted into the Hong Kong Academy for Excellence in Youth, or the HKAEY [HI:KAY]. Or Hi-K. Through your outstanding performance in chess, our staff has decided to accept you into our magnet program, where you will join another group of chess champs to challenge yourself to achieve more greatness by playing the best of the best. Remember, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. ("Yeah, for you!" Sakura scoffed. The Chess Champion is indeed the opportunity of a lifetime for this stupid lil school!) The Hi-K's reputation is number one internationally, and our graduates have taken all corners of the world. We feel that you should be part of that glory, too, Ms. Kinomoto, so join us!  
  
Thank you! You are expected on September 1st, 20XX.  
  
Directions: _

_12345 Maple Street  
Victoria Bay, Hong Kong  
P.R. China_

__  
  
"YOU'RE ACCEPTED TO THE HI-K?!!!" Keiko grunted in disbelief. "But hardly anyone's been accepted there! I mean, the high test scores, the grades, e- EVERYTHING!!"  
  
"Ack, well, guess I'm leaving this dump." Sakura smirked.  
  
"OH RED-HAIR YOU GET ON MY NERVES!!"  
  
The plane to Hong Kong flew ever so peaceful there that the passengers passed the sea so quietly. Sakura gazed out to the window, sighing. It was her dream come true. She had left the orphanage, left Keiko behind, left her whole _HISTORY_ of nerd behind, and stepped into a new stage of life—to be loved, and to be a champion.  
  
Sakura turned left to see a messy chestnut-haired boy snoozing lightly, and smiled. "I love Hong Kong," she murmured.  
  
"Don't talk to yourself, it's weird!" The boy complained, suddenly jerking awake. Sakura turned left again, this time, discovering the boy's eyes to be the most astounding piercing shades of amber.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to bother you in your sleep! I didn't mean to talk to myself! I just love Hong Kong so much!" Sakura smiled. The boy stared, and then dragged himself back to sleep.  
  
"Some people." She whispered, keeping her voice low.  
  
"I heard that." The boy jerked awake again, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura apologized.  
  
"You should be." The boy answered.  
  
_What a rude nut!_ Sakura thought, but smiled anyways. _Some people. They think they're so much!  
_  
"Uhh, Red Hair," the boy hesitated.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked. _I'm going to kill that little brat for calling me that! He's DONE FOR!  
_  
"Can you move over?! You're covering half of my seat!"  
  
Sakura growled.  
  
"Great. Now that I'm awake," the boy paused, turning to his right, and hissed, "better play some chess."  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrows. "You know chess?"  
  
"Eight-times Hong Kong Chess Cup champion, you'd be sorry for your stupid ass to ever play me." The boy scoffed proudly.  
  
"Actually, Mr. Sophisticated, I am eight-times Japan Olympics Chess Champion myself." Sakura sneered. "After all, Hong Kong is a small island."  
  
"I've never heard of a RED-HAIRED _GIRL_ play chess before," flirted the boy, looking interested, flapping his eyebrows at her.  
  
"You're done for. Let's see who's better." Sakura growled.  
  
"You know, you're pretty s-xy. Mind if I had your name?" the boy asked. Sakura slapped him right in the face (GO SAKURA!), then, whispered, "Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Oh, so you're the new addition to Hi-K!" the boy smiled while rubbing his five-finger printed face.  
  
"How do you know? You go there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Syaoran Li at your service. I go to their special athlete program. I am the _hot _soccer captain for the Wolf Packs, and the boy of all girl's dreams-"  
  
A splash of fresh giggles rang from beside Syaoran—"What's so funny?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
Sakura stared, then burst into laughter. "I-it's just that, haha, boys in the orphanage, hehehe, don't brag about he-ha, being the boy of, hahaha, all girl's, ohohoho, dreams!"  
  
Syaoran stared angrily. "Wait 'til you get there, okay, Miss I-Know- Friggin'-Wut-Boys-Do-At-My-Orphanage—"  
  
"Hold on, you go to an orphanage? For what? Like volunteering and stuff?" Syaoran raised his eyebrows.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I _am _an orphan," she smiled.  
  
"Oh." Syaoran whispered. "Sorry."  
  
"It's ok, cuz you're losing your game, _Harry_!" Sakura grinned.  
  
Syaoran glanced toward his right. _She's a natural free-spirit,_ he thought, _and really cute too. _And_ she's an orphan. Wonder how she's holding up.  
_  
"FLIGHT 476 IS NOW BOARDING TO HONG KONG. ALL PASSENGERS MUST STAY SEATED UNTIL LANDING IS COMPLETE. THANK YOU."  
  
"Guess I'll see you later, right, Syaoran?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
**A/N: Sucki rite? I'm soooooo sorry if this chappie sucked!! it just took me a looooooooooooooooooong time b4 finally deciding 2 rite it. It's kinda based on my life story... just sorta... yeah well...  
  
sighs be on my feet . **


	2. Chapter 2: Hong Kong, the UNEXPECTED

**Chess Over Boys  
moondocc  
Rated: PG-13**

****

**AN:** this is just GREAT! FF.N doesn't allow slash and star and the at sign nemore!! GRR! They were my signature!!! Okay;; thanx a lot 4 the AWESOME reviews - I'm really glad u guys enjoyed _Chess over Boys_ when **Cherished in My Heart** and **Eyes of Hate** took an –interesting- turn!!

**AN:** I am so glad that_ Chess over Boys_ was popular. I thought ppl wouldn't be interested in chess! Neways, THANK U ALL 4 REVIEWING!!! This was the first time I've ever gotten over 21 reviews for a first chap!! THANK U!! ps. Ur pen names will be at the bottom... there are no individual replies =( sorry... I will try next time tho - hehe... just type in CtrlF to find ur name!)

**First: **When I said that Chess over Boys is kinda based on my life I didn't mean it THAT WAY. I mean, I've been to Hong Kong & all but I didn't really um... SIT NEXT TO A CUTE BOY or anything. 

-I didn't talk to anyone on the plane except my parents.   
-I am not an orphan. I do play chess but I'm definitely not competing (I'm too bad 4 that)  
- I'm not 16... I'm gonna be a freshman (14). I don't go to a Excellent Youth Academy (collage prep – whatever)   
-Syaoran is not my boyfriend or my friend in real life. He's just a made-up person based on a guy I _used_ like in school.   
-There are going to be characters who are based on my friends, like Tomoyo, who will be based on Friend-V, Chiharu will be based on Dark-Neko-Goddess, and we are (in real life), all in chess 2gether, though Tomoyo is in the singing program.

**98% of this story is fantasy! Not in that way tho...** **  
  
**  
**Second:** Please enjoy this chap!  
currently working on;;  
. _Eyes of Hate_  
. _Ultimate Betrayal_   
I have like, A LOT of _Cherished in My Heart_ chapters cuz I enjoy working on it the MOST so yeah... **Third:** Chess instructions will be given in the next chap -  
  
---------------  
  
**Chapter 2: Hong Kong, the UNEXPECTED**  
  
Sakura looked around her. There were tall buildings of all sorts of kinds, like those big, stainless-steeled skyscrapers and iron twin towers standing in the mist of the huge city. There was traffic everywhere, on the streets, where loud honks were heard, and on the sidewalks, where busy people shouted.  
  
"Okay, Sakura, caaalm down." Sakura whispered. The orphan has never been outside of her own little circle except for chess tournaments, in other words, in the real world, she'd be considered—A FREAK.  
  
"The Hi-K never told me where I'd be staying..." Sakura thought carefully, "I wonder if the people here are kindly enough to take me in." She reached into her pockets, and found, sadly, five bucks. "Okay, I'm in trouble."  
  
Panicking, Sakura grabbed the shirt of the nearest person walking by her, a tall young man with square glasses, and asked, "Where is Hi-K?"  
  
The young man shook his head, slapped her hands off his jacket, and walked away casually. "Stupid jerks." Sakura cursed. (AN: yeah I use that but a lotta ppl do 2 rite?)  
  
Walking in circles in the busy crowd, stranded in Koo Long County, translated "Nine Dragons" in the city of Hong Kong, Sakura had no idea what to do. How is a 16-year-old girl going to SURVIVE even one day in an unfamiliar city?  
  
_I wish I could meet a familiar face here, _Sakura thought sadly as a single tear fell down her cheeks. Suddenly out of nowhere a strong hand wiped the salt drop away, and Sakura screamed. "No! Get off me you PERVERT!" -And hit the person in the face with her suitcase (a small one) in her right hand.  
  
"Oww..." The boy said in pain as he rubbed his face with his hands. Sakura stared. He has messy chestnut hair and about the size of the guy she met on the plane.  
  
"Show-wan?" Sakura asked.  
  
The boy glared angrily. "We don't see each other for one day and suddenly now I'm Show-wan _and_ pervert?"  
  
Sakura's frown melted into giggles. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking that you were some guy that wants to rape me or sumthin'. And I remembered that you were really flashy and showy and braggy, so I kinda forgot your name."  
  
"Well, I didn't forget _your _name, Samora!" "Show-Wan" spat.  
  
"Look who's talking? And, actually, my name's not Samora."  
  
"Shut up. I know what the fuck your name is!" Syaoran said as he directed Sakura to a McDonald's.  
  
"Alright then. Let's just say that my name is Samora. Can I call you Show-wan then?" Sakura asked sweetly.  
  
"OK, ok, I know perfectly what your name is. It's Sakura. And again, I'm Syaoran Li at your service, the hot soccer capt—"  
  
"Give it up, playboy!" Sakura laughed. Syaoran stared angrily at her again, but laughed too. "Okay, two Big Mac's, Fries, and a Coke for me, and for the lady—" Syaoran paused, looking Sakura's way—"Pepsi."  
  
"Pepsi?" Syaoran said in surprise as the cashier forwarded the menu. Sakura led him to an empty table where they both sat down. "Did you know that Pepsi and Coke are competitors? I mean, how could you when I'm havin' coke?"  
  
Sakura stared. "I'm sorry. Should I change it?"  
  
"No, no, it's okay, I'm just messin' with you anyways. So, what up?" Syaoran asked playfully.  
  
"I'm at this stupid place with five bucks on me, and no place to stay. I don't know anyone here, except maybe you, and I don't know you that well, and... I'm just thinking that I should've never left the orphanage." Sakura confessed.  
  
Syaoran nodded knowingly. "Hey, um, look, I know this must sound crazy, but—"  
  
"Your order, _luvers_," the waiter teased as he dropped off two trays of Big Mac's, fries, and drinks on their table.  
  
"We're not—" Sakura protested, "Whatever..." the waiter laughed as he placed his towel on his back.  
  
"Where do they hire them anyway?" Sakura said, annoyed. "Maybe I should get a job..."  
  
"HELLO?! Hear me out?" Syaoran flicked his eyebrows and waved his hand at Sakura. "Oh, yes? You were talking about a crazy idea?"  
  
"It's not a crazy id—I guess it is," Syaoran paused, "um, okay. How would you feel if you were to come to live with my family and I for a few days? I mean, you're broke and everything, and it's hard to find a job with a social background like yours. You can work your way while you stay with us and, well, you know the rest."  
  
"That's totally absurd!" Sakura launched her voice. "I mean, I can't trouble you!"  
  
"It's not trouble. We have 103 bedrooms in our mansion, and 43 of them are empty," Syaoran said casually, slurping coke.  
  
"What?!" Sakura yelled, spraying pepsi all over Syaoran's shirt. "I'm _sooo_ sorry!" she said as she grabbed a napkin and started cleaning it.  
  
"It's okay," Syaoran smiled as he pushed Sakura away and took off his shirt, leaving his white undershirt on. People stared their way, gossiping, shaking their heads, and murmuring, "Kids today... They don't know any manners.  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrows at Syaoran's muscular arms and great body, but shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean 103 bedrooms? Are you like, a millionaire or something?"  
  
"Well... not exactly, I'm the CEO of my company but... I wouldn't consider myself as a millionaire!" Syaoran said humbly.  
  
"You have your own company? Then, if you're not a millionaire, then, what are you?" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Silly. I'm a billionaire! Millionaires are so poor. Personally I don't really relate to them often... My family shares my point of view. They're only going to ruin you! I only hang out with billionaires, but I try to keep a low profile." Syaoran stated while digging into his burger.  
  
"I only have five bucks." Sakura scoffed. "You have 1,000,000,000 bucks at least."  
  
"Well, are you interested? I mean, if it's not comfortable, you can work your way out so you can find an apartment or something. I'm only offering." Syaoran said mindlessly.  
  
"Don't you, like, have guards or something?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, my mother runs the company though I'm officially the CEO. She doesn't care about me. If I die, the company will be hers, I mean, you know, the way mothers work."  
  
"Actually, I don't."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I forgot... Sorry." Syaoran apologized.  
  
"Then... you don't hang out with people at your school?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I do, but no one knows who I really am." Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I would prefer if you don't tell anyone, but somehow, my mother manages to fool these people."  
  
"Of course I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. What do you think I am, a TATTLETALE?" Sakura said in dignity.  
  
"No I don't. I just think that it's best if you didn't." Syaoran said honestly.  
  
"So you're still using your real name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The main family business corp is at Japan, so no one really knows anything about it here." Syaoran started putting fries in his mouth.  
  
"Oh... well. You really want to do this? I mean—really?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not? You're cute, and you need a place to stay—OW! Stop punching me in the face! This is getting really annoying now—so why not at my place? I mean, we have like, 50 servants and you'd be living like a queen!"  
  
"Um, yeah. A queen. Whatever. So again, why are you doing this to me?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Because I _like_ you." **Okay, none of this happened to me in real life except that I've been to Hong Kong, and if you read the stuff I wrote at the beginning of the chapter, you'll know that this fic isn't ENTIRELY based on me... neways... yeah... review! Pls!**

********

Ps. Sorry if this chap sucked... nothing really HAPPENED. But dun worry, next time Syaoran's gonna take sakura home w/ him & stuff will really begin to blossom! **I would like to thank:  
**  
little wolf blossom, serenity06, azn-kitties, Frosted BlossomZ, Avelyn Lauren, AnA, star, HanaNatsu, FanficPixie, sally, AutumnIllusion, sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE, Illusioner 1412, anonymous, Awai-umi, KAWAii ANiME ANGEL, YingFa-lilWolf-Lover, kura52, sweet-captor, sai-chan, chikichiki, The Crystally Water, Carmela-chan, Azera, Sieg1308, and anjuliet. 

**Also, I wanna take a survey... this will appear on all my fics expect the ones one hiatus -  
**  
**Wut age group r u?**  
  
A. 9-12 B. 13-15 C. 16-18 D: 19-21 E. 21 & over  
  
**U just have ta write the letters -**

bye4now! moondocc


	3. Chapter 3: The Li Mansion

**Chess Over Boys  
  
moondocc  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
AN:** thanx so much for the reviews!!!  
  


AND THE SURVEY RESULTS ARE: B!! Most of my reviewers are in Group B!!  
Followed by C and A!

  
  
**Chess Instructions:**  
  
-There are 16 pieces for every color—white and black.   
-8 pawns on each side.   
-2 bishops on different colors—black and red—on each side.   
-2 knights on each side.   
-2 castles/rooks on each side.   
-And a queen and king on each side.  
  
**Setting Up:**  
  
-the 2 rooks go on the last spaces on each side.   
-The rook on your left must always be standing on a black square.   
-Then 2 knights will stand adjacent to the 2 rooks.   
-Followed by the 2 bishops adjacent to the knights.   
-Then the king and queen takes place. The queen must always stand on her own color. Say I have a dark-colored queen (black). It goes on the dark-colored square (black). The lighter-colored queen (white) goes on the lighter color (red)   
-The 8 pawns stand in a row in front of the other subjects.   
-Game begins. White moves first.  
  
**How to Play:**  
  
-castle/rooks moves horizontally in a "" sign. It may go forward, backward, left, right, for any moves they desire.   
-Bishops moves in an "X" way. They may go however many steps they want. The red bishop goes in a red "X" way, contrary the black bishop.   
-The knights go in L's. They move forward/backward 2 spaces, then left/right 1 space. They could also move left/right 2 spaces, and forward/backward 1 space.   
-The queen moves in any direction it wants with however many steps it wants. The king goes in any direction it wants but can only move 1 space.   
-The pawns can go 1 or 2 steps forward in its first move, but only 1 step since then. They kill each other diagonally, and when the pawn reaches to the end of the other side, the controller may choose to make it anything he/she wants, like changing it to a queen.  
  
**Checkmate**  
  
When the king is open, you may use anything to check it. For example, the king is on a red square. You can check it by using a red bishop, a queen, a pawn, a castle and any other available moves (a knight). When you check the king and it can't move anywhere, meaning that every move it makes is a check, the game is over. You call out "Checkmate".  
  
**Special moves next chap**  
  


---------------

  
  
**Chapter 3: The Li Mansion**  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, eyes wide. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing." Syaoran shook his head. "Waiter!"  
  
The waiter a moment ago came with a towel on his head. "Yes, _luvers_?" he chuckled. Syaoran stared, and handed him a five-dollar bill.  
  
"What for?" The waiter asked, confused.  
  
"Your tip, Mister _Annoying_. For you to shut up." Syaoran said rudely. "Excuse this pervert," Sakura smiled, "he's just embarrassed that you called us 'luvers'. Personally, I think that lady over there is staring at you ever since we got here."  
  
"Where?" the waiter gaped, searching around the tables in McDonald's. Sakura shook her head, and laughed. "_Luvers_!" she whispered playfully.  
  
"Com'on, Sakura, let's get outta here." Syaoran said emotionlessly. He took Sakura's hand in his grasp and led her out of the frenzy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That stupid waiter. If only I'm in Japan. People would be bowing at me instead of calling us 'luvers'." Syaoran said sarcastically, sticking his tongue out to Sakura. Sakura smiled, and tapped her hand on Syaoran's messy hair.  
  
"You know, for a billionaire, that hair really needs to be tamed."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Syaoran nodded as he snuck his hand up Sakura's back and pulled off her braids. "Look who's talkin'!"  
  
Sakura glared at Syaoran furiously, then burst into laughter.  
  


---------------

  
  
Arriving at the Li mansion, Syaoran led Sakura out of the taxi, and into the house. As she pushed open the front gate, Sakura saw a fountain surrounded by beautiful flowers of roses, and milk-colored paved ground.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Sakura gasped. Syaoran paid no attention to her, but murmured something like, "Why is everyone so _girly_ around here?"  
  
As Syaoran pushed the doorbell, a very surprised butler Wei greeted him with a warm welcome. "Hello, Master Li, and welcome home." Syaoran nodded casually while Sakura stared at the majestic figure of the butler with light-tanned hair and shiny eyes. He pulled the door open and as they walked inside, a grand tan staircase like in a palace appeared before them, and red carpets spread around.  
  
"Oh hi, Xiaolang!" A girl with long, straight black hair and light- brown eyes greeted him. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Nobody. Get away from me you idiot sister!" Syaoran said rudely as he pushed the girl away.  
  
"Don't be rude!" Sakura winced. "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto from Tomoeda, Japan. I will be going to the same school as Syaoran soon!"  
  
At this time, three other figures with the same face and hair popped next to the girl. "Ai!" Sakura shrieked, "CLONE FREAKS!" she pointed at the four, accusing.  
  
"Or... _twins_? Maybe?" One of them smiled generously. Sakura stared at them for a while, unconvinced. "You know, this is the first time that Xiao's ever brought a girl home!"  
  
Syaoran turned at the mention of his name (he was getting snacks), and blushed deeply. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" he protested embarrassedly. Sakura raised her eyebrows, a silent smirk climbing up her face.  
  
"Really?" she sneered as Syaoran backed away to the wall. She inched toward him, sucking his soul. They were so close that they could feel each other's breaths.  
  
00000000  
Sakura: _What a freak! He's never brought a girl home? And to think, I believed him head to toe when he said he was the hot soccer captain and the boy of everyone's dreams. He's just a big bragger._  
  
Syaoran: _Uh-oh. WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO TO ME? WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE, klutz! Waittaminate... I've brought a girl home before! Meiling!! ... Hold on... I didn't. She beat me up then dragged me home... Ugh! Terrible memories. Why can't I just fight the girl back?! Stupid soft spot Syaoran!   
_00000000  
  
"Of course not!" Syaoran bloated. "Who do you think I am? _Freak_-show?"  
  
"No..." Sakura admitted, "I just thought that I was special for being the first girl to the Li mansion!"  
  
Syaoran thought for a minute. "Okay. You win. I lied. If I'd ever brought anybody from school here, they'd know my secret—then I'm dead."  
  
Sakura nodded in sympathy. "What made she special this time?" Fa-Fa asked. She has the same face of all the twins, but she was evidently the leader of them all. "I mean, we made our social background clear at our school. Guys like Ken and Mike and Josh and _totally_ falling at our heels!" Fa-Fa said dreamily.  
  
"And Aaron." La-La added.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Sakura walked away from the anxious Syaoran, and stood next to the twins. "Yeah... why won't you tell kids at our school that you're a billionaire?"  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura hotly. "You really _are_ a klutz."  
  
Sakura's face reddened, and rested her head on one of the twins. "Look, Kinomoto—" Sakura raised her eyebrow at the sound of her last name (he remembered! She thought.) "—If I ever do tell people at school about my social background, all the girls and guys will throw themselves at me. Seriously. I don't want gold-diggers by my side! I want real friendship!" Syaoran argued.  
  
"Xiaolang..." Ha-Ha trailed off, "just because you're a billionaire doesn't make gold-diggers come to you! I mean, you can still have a steady relationship and real friends!"  
  
"She's right." Ta-Ta agreed.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "You wouldn't understand." He ran and left the room. Sakura stared sympathetically, and turned to the sisters. "Excuse me for a while, please." She pleaded politely, and ran after him.  
  
Out in the garden, Sakura found Syaoran sitting on an un-built brick wall, burying his head in his laps. "Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran turned, then buried his head back again.  
  
"I know exactly what you are talking about." Sakura smiled warmly as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Syaoran sat up, stirring interest.  
  
"Yeah. High school girls will just throw themselves at you, and the guys would help you finish your homework and even volunteer to do them for you. It's like suddenly everyone wants to be your best friend." Sakura explained.  
  
"How do you know?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well... let's just say that I read a lot of books. Besides, your sisters have nothing to lose. They're twins. They are _their_ real friendship. You wouldn't have yours if everyone were gold-diggers." Sakura grinned. Syaoran muttered something like, "Just two more years and I'll be off."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About 'just two more years and I'll be off'? Is that your dream of getting out of here?" Sakura said gently.  
  
"Well... kind of. You see, my mother has already agreed to let me live on my own when I'm eighteen. And that's the same year that I'll start college. Hopefully I'll get out of this dump by then." Syaoran whispered as he picked up a wild sunflower in between weeds and shredded it with his hands.  
  
"Don't do that!" Sakura protested as she reached for the sunflower and planted it in the soil again.  
  
"Why not?" Syaoran asked, annoyed. _Women_, he thought bitterly.  
  
"Because. Because that sunflower is loved when you didn't pick it up. It has its life with morning sunrays and scarlet sunsets—melted in moonlight's shadows. Wind kisses it softly against its tiny body, and birds singing, chirping merrily at it—its whole existence on this earth is love. But when you pick it up and shred it cruelly with your hand, you're ruining its life because you're expressing your anger through it. Don't do that. Let the sunflower live happy." Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
Syaoran gazed in her eyes, then turned and saw the sunflower standing meekly among weeds, so strong, yet so weak. "We've had my turn. What's your dream, then, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura smiled at herself as she began exploring her daydream. "I have two dreams. One is to be an internationally-known chess champion."  
  
"Um-hmm. And the other?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
  
"The other... well, I want to be like the sunflower. I want to be loved, be held, be kissed... nobody's ever done that to me at the orphanage before." Sakura admitted sadly.  
  
Light raced through Syaoran's mind. "Sakura... what would you say... if I granted one of your dreams now?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked cluelessly.  
  
Syaoran gazed at a sea of emerald, reached out his hand and placed it on Sakura's chin. He inched closer... and closer... _and closer..._  
  
_Steal my heart, knight in shiny armor..._  
  
**A.N.** OK... if u think things r moving 2 fast, it's supposed 2 b that way b4 u throw reviews at me sayin' "WHY THE HELL R THINGS MOVIN SO FAST?!" this is because it fits da plot, where it says "when the hot soccer captain SL falls head over heels"... that's wut I meant. Yup- uh=huh. ALSO, THE LAST LINE WAS ADDED BY ME!!! NOT SAKURA!!!!  
  
But... dun w'ry, things won't be movin' 2 fast. Hehe... pls review!! Luv ya   
... pls also read  
  
Cherished in My Heart   
Eyes of Hate  
  
okie... bye4now! review! 


	4. Chapter 4: I love you Not

**Chess Over Boys**  
**moondocc  
****Rated PG-13**

**AN:** okay, I have decided that special moves will be in the next chap - since I'm VERY eager to write this chapter… the previous chap ROCKED! Thank u 4 all the wonderful reviews!

**AN:** I hate to do this but I think some of you are reading this fic and not reviewing… which makes me sad. Please share your opinion with me! I want to see everyone's opinions so I can make this fic better! (this goes 4 all of my fics) I mean, you can _totally_ throw **flames** at me if you want to… but not on purpose pls!

I know this because some of you added me to your author alert list or fav. Author's list without being a reviewer –o- oh well…

---------------

**Chapter 4: I love you. Not.**

Syaoran inched closer… and closer… and closer…

_He's really cute_, Sakura thought, her heart racing rapidly as Syaoran closed both of his eyes. In the millionth portion of a second, Fa-Fa screeched, "BROTHER!"

Syaoran froze, turned around abruptly, annoyed by the ugly sound. Then, backing away from Sakura, he walked dazedly inside, leaving her thinking. "What the hell do you want?"

Fa-Fa whispered something in Syaoran's ear. He raised his eyebrow at the words, and pushed her away violently. "You're kidding, right?" Fa-Fa snorted as she shook her head, and jogged at Sakura's way.

Sakura whirled to see the twin, her face red. "Um… Fa… Fa-Fa… T-that wasn't h-how, h-how it looked like. I d-don't k-know what happened… It just—happened, I guess. I k-know that I'm not m-making any sense h-here, but…"

Fa-Fa nodded in sympathy. "Don't worry, you're not the first. Xiao-Lang has had many girlfriends. He _always_ kissed them first and leave them in a confused, yet dazed state."

"How do you know?" Sakura asked, alarmed.

"He always mentions it. What was the name of his first girlfriend? Nicole? Natalie? Natasha? Oh, hold on, yes… it was, um, Nicki. He said he kissed her on the bench one day in the park because he _felt_ like it, and then he left in the middle of it, leaving the girl confused. One day later she asked him out, and he turned it down. Then two months later they went to school together and he always walked her home." Fa-Fa shook her head in disapproval. "Some kid."

Sakura nodded. _Nicki? Many girlfriends? Many he wasn't kidding about being the boy of every girl's dreams… but kissing the girl first because he _felt_ like it is mean! Of course, the "hot" soccer captain doesn't like me! I don't like him either! But… did he _feel_ like it when we were about to kiss? Guess I'll just have to ask him. He almost cost me my first!_

"Sakura?" a finger tapped lightly Sakura on the shoulder.

Sakura whirled around, swimming in a sea of gentle amber. "Syaoran? Back so soon? What's up?"

Syaoran cleared his throat, blushed, and sweat-dropped. "I just had a talk with Mother. Apparently you can stay as long as you like, but you must _not_ tell anyone who I really am."

Sakura sneered, "and if I do?" she only meant to tease, but it sounded very convincing.

"Um, she'll kill you." Syaoran shrugged as Sakura gulped. He turned away and walked inside the mansion. "Hey, wait up!" Sakura shouted. Turning to Fa-Fa, she received a confident smile.

"What is it, Kino-Kino?" Syaoran smirked while walking into the kitchen, grabbing a cold soda from the fridge.

"Yeah. Um, about that thing we had back there," Sakura pointed toward the unfinished brick wall, "What was that?"

Syaoran stared at Sakura for a long time before finally deciding to answer, "What?"

_Jerk. _Sakura thought. "You were about to kiss me."

Syaoran stared at her again, blinking. "Oh, _that_!" He scoffed, "Well."

"Well what?"

Syaoran pulled open the can-trigger (WHAT IS IT CALLED?), and drank from it for about half a minute. He turned around, suddenly serious, and leaned forward to greet Sakura's ear. "I love you."

Sakura raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Y-you _love_ me?"

Syaoran nodded half-playfully. Then, not being able to stick to his act, he sniggered. "Not."

Sakura grunted. "Well, Mr. Li," she started business-likely, "thank you for making a fool out of me. I will resign to my room now, if you will kindly tell me where it is, and I will _not_ be seeing you until the first day of school at Hi-K. Otherwise I will explode and kill you gladly if you _ever_ come cross my face."

Amusement clambered up in Syaoran's face. "You sleep in the kitchen, Ungrateful Child."

Sakura stared. "Alright. First door to your right on the third floor."

"Thank you very much," Sakura said indignantly, and then she walked out of the door in the kitchen towards the large black gate.

"Where you going?" Syaoran asked casually while gulping his can of Coca-Cola.

"To McDonald's." Sakura retorted.

"For what?" Syaoran asked curiously. "I thought the thing between you and the waiter was over. I mean, I already _paid_ him. Besides, we made fun of him too."

"No, no _that_!" Sakura cried impatiently. "I'm going to get a stupid job at that place so I can stupid stop seeing you every single, intolerable day! Besides, what will the girls at Hi-K think of me when they knew I was living with you?"

"Lucky." Syaoran shrugged, and flashed her a charming smirk. Sakura snorted loudly, and banged the kitchen door.

Almost five days had passed without Sakura ever seeing Syaoran. 118 hours, to be exact. She had come found her room quite pleasant. It was decorated with the most radiant shade of green, mixed with amber patterns that reminded her deeply of the boy next room. It had a twin bed and two study tables. One with a dictionary and some blank Spiral and Composition notebooks on it; the other had on a small, handy laptop, a high-quality printer, and an expensive scanner. Everything was orderly and comforting. There was a digital radio clock on the nightstand, and above her bed, which was filed with cherry-pink sheets with a red heart on the pillows, stood several books that Sakura brought with her that she intended to read every night. They include, _How to Play Chess Like a Master_, _Chess—the Ultimate Weapons to Use in Tournaments, Chess History, The Secret Moves of Chess_, and _An Orphan's Guidebook to Love for VERY STUPID dummies_.

Morning arose quietly. The suns hid behind night clouds until the first radiant shine of sunlight filmed through the orphan's window, painting an exact reflect on the floor. Sakura yarned. Flapping her eyelashes violently, she opened her dreary eyes to greet the world as a new day begins.

Today is a special day.

It's the first day of school at the Hi-K.

_Today_ she will be seeing that messy-haired, amber-eyed boy for a third time, and hopefully see what he's really worth to the girls.

Nervously, Sakura rushed off her bed, brushed her teeth and washed her face in a hurry, combed her hair just the way she always does it, and slipped in her uniform. It consisted of a navy-blue jacket with a gold pin of initials (SK) pinned to the right and a white shirt and a red tie tucked into a red plaid skirt that's five inches above the knee.

Sakura smiled at herself in the mirror, not noticing that her door was open and in walked a boy with messier chestnut hair than ever.

"Lookin' good!" Syaoran complimented. He was in his shorts and had on a white T-shirt. A toothbrush stuck in between his mouth, and a cup of water in his hand.

Sakura turned around, surprised to see Syaoran so early in the morning. She pursed her lips, "What the freakin' hell are you doing here?"

"Me? Just checking if 'the girl I'm living with is cute," Syaoran smirked, acting perverted.

Sakura shook her head. "You're a skinny, pathetic little man," and walked past him, bumping him hard on the shoulder, and down to the breakfast room. In a hurry, she packed her books into a backpack, said goodbye to the four twins, and skated toward the school's direction.

Syaoran stood in Sakura's doorway, his whole body in shock. "I'm none of those things that you just said about me!" he yelled helplessly. "Interesting… is she predicting the future me?" Syaoran thought clueless. "No. Of course not." He shook his head violently, and headed for his room next door.

---------------

Arriving at the Hi-K was a different feeling. Sakura could feel the majesty of the building from first glance, and walked toward the chess department confidently. Syaoran entered minutes after Sakura, taking the breath of every girl on campus. He sneered and waved at them flirtingly, then, walking towards a girl with soft, curly brown hair, he asked, "Seen the new girl yet? She was our hottest topic last year, and I think she was just here minutes ago."

The girl, Chiharu, shook her head. "No. I guess not. But I heard that she's pretty."

Syaoran laughed. "She is pretty. Actually, very pretty." He said, remembering. "And attractive." The soccer captain added.

Chiharu nodded approvingly.

"But truth is, she really is a stupid klutz."

A finger tapped on Syaoran's shoulder. "You were talking about me?"

The playboy sweat-dropped fearfully. Emerald eyes glared at him.

**AN: **ende! Now wut's Saku's gonna think of Syao? Hopefully nothin' bad… I was planning on bringin' out the characters like the bff and stuff on this chap, but guess it has to be next chap.

I apologize if this chap sucks like _crap_ because it's not really funny and everything… but don't let that stop you from reviewing! Please! Tell me wut u think! Besides, I had to end it there. It's like, 1:20am in the mornin' now… yeah o-o I'm workin' freak at night…

So even if u think this chap's crap, please still be my reviewer next time! -


	5. Chapter 5: Soccerfield

**Chess Over Boys**  
**moondocc  
Rated PG-13**

**A.N. **actually i had this chapter for a while but i couldn't find it so i had to rewrite it but then i found it again so here it is! heheehehehehe. sorry i haven't updated for a long time. i'm just going through sophomoritis!

**Special Moves:**

**Castle:**

Castling means moving the castle and the king to other spaces. The castle and king must _not_ be moved before castling occurs. This may _not_ happen during a check.

The king and the castle with **2** spaces between them move like this: the king to the originated castle's right side for black, and left for white; the castle move next to the king on the originated king's side.

The king and the castle with **3** spaces between them move like this: the king to the originated castle 2 spaces to the right for black, and left 2 spaces for white; the castle moves next to the king on the originated king's side.

Whew… hope that was okay… if you don't understand, state it in your review and I'll try to explain better! Hope y'all are trying to play chess at home!

---------------

**Chapter 5: Soccerfield**

"You were talking about me?" Sakura repeated her question, anger flaring in her emerald eyes.

"Um… no." Syaoran denied quickly, turned around, and smirked. Chiharu stared in between the two, and decided to change the subject. "You're right, Syaoran. She _is_ pretty."

Syaoran laughed nervously, and mumbled, "yeah."

"I _KNEW _YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME!" Sakura snarled, pointing accusingly at Syaoran. He glared sideways at Chiharu, angry for her giving in, but searching hopelessly on her face for a faint hint.

"What's your name?" Chiharu asked innocently, thinking fast.

"Sakura Kinomoto," was her hurried answer. Her eyes flashed at Syaoran's in distrust, but radiated them on Chiharu too. Her features were delicate, with keen chocolate eyes that hint a splash of green under the sunlight.

"You're pretty too," Sakura said cheerfully and took Chiharu by the arm, leading her towards the main building. Syaoran stared at the backs of the two, and smirked playfully. _Thank _God _Chiharu got me out of it. Otherwise the girl would've torn me _pieces_ apart! _Syaoran wiped perspiration off his face.

Walking down to the grass football field, he went "socializing" with other girls, making them laying all over him.

"So, Syao, when is the soccer season going to start?" A girl with long chestnut hair and glittery blue eyes asked.

"Actually, right now," Syaoran smiled gently. He turned around to face the other girls, his arms around their shoulders. "Miss me, girls?" he demanded in a playful, yet serious tone.

The girls nodded consequently, one by one. Nearby, an auburn-haired girl observed the crowd in interest. "So Syaoran's not lying by saying that he's the 'hot soccer captain and the boy of every girl's dreams', right?" Sakura asked Chiharu, who was standing next to her.

"He _said_ that?" Chiharu shrieked in surprise.

Sakura nodded obviously.

"Well," Chiharu said casually, "he wasn't lying. He _is_ a hot soccer captain and the boy of every girl's dreams. But I still can't believe he _said_ that!"

"Hmm." Sakura said to no one in particular. "I thought he was really lying."

"You kidding?" Chiharu pushed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "He's like, _the_ hottest guy in school besides Eriol Hiirigazawa!"

Sakura giggled, causing Chiharu to laugh too. "That's a shocker." She murmured sarcastically. Syaoran busied himself with girls, kissing (on the cheeks) and signing autographs for them while Sakura snickered. She was trying _very_ hard not to reveal the secret of her living with him. Then every single girl in the school would want to hunt her down, and her dream of being a chess champion… or _ever_ being loved, will be ruined—they'd smack her dumb in the head—who cares if she has a lawyer?

"Who's Eriol Hiirigazawa?" Sakura asked curiously.

Chiharu blushed. "He's this really cute and gentle guy that goes to the athlete program with Syaoran too. He plays baseball, but he and Syaoran are in almost _every_ single class together."

"Are they like, best friends or something?"

"Y-Yeah." Chiharu scoffed.

_Interesting. Syaoran, you're nice to offer me a place to live and all, but I gotta say… pretty impressive for someone who's never brought a _girl_ home before. Maybe… just maybe… I'll even pull a prank on you… I just gotta think what._

"Hey Chiharu!" Sakura called after as Chiharu began to walk away, "Do you like Syaoran?"

"No!" Chiharu denied immediately, thinking the idea bizarre. "We're just friends! Besides, we were just talking how pretty and how interesting you are!"

"HAH!" Sakura yelled in karate-style, "I knew it, you _were _making fun of me! But I really _am_ a klutz. It's hard to say, but that messy guy's totally right. Now tell me, Chiharu, are you in chess too?"

"Totally."

"OMIGOD! You are!" Sakura let out a masculine screech, which made Chiharu slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes." Chiharu confirmed. Sakura ran up next to her, and asked, "Where you goin'?"

Chiharu pointed toward the soccer field, which was also adjoining a diamond sand square with benches on it. "To Syaoran or Eriol?" Sakura asked naively, confused.

Chiharu blushed at this. Before blurting out her answer, she reassured herself, and said, in a whisper that only Sakura could hear, "Syaoran, then."

"What do you mean 'Syaoran, then'? Did you have plans to go to Eriol's or something?" Sakura asked accusingly.

"N-no." Chiharu's face bloated like a red strawberry that's been pumped with water.

"Oh. Okay." Sakura shook her head, and led Chiharu toward the soccer field. She said nothing, but followed the auburn-haired girl's lead, slightly disappointed.

By the time they both sat among the soft, smooth-cut grass, Syaoran and the rest of the soccer team had already changed into their soccer uniforms. It was an emerald shirt with "HKAEY" sewed to it, and white baggy shorts with the player's full name. On the back of the shirt was the last name and number, and, in Syaoran's case, Li on the top, and beneath it, #1.

The soccer team was divided into two groups, appointed by Syaoran with the name of group L and group I. Both groups had goalies and an equal number of players. Syaoran and the rest of group L are playing defense against his own "I". Shouting an order, "START", the girls on the grass raised their hands immediately and cheered. Before them stood a line of cheerleaders, all out of uniform, though, and they started doing flip-flops and human pyramids as soon as the game started.

"Give me an S!" The captain shouted.

"S!" Sakura shouted along.

"Give me an Y!" the captain shouted again. But this time, Sakura's attention drifted away to the game, and was being quite taken by the progression of it. The offense team had already scored 2 points in 1 minute, and as Syaoran wiped his forehead in frustration, she thought of something that she felt like doing for a long time.

"GO SYAORAN! DON'T LET THE OFFENSE FUCK YOU LIKE HELL!" Sakura screamed. The captain of the cheerleading squad immediately stopped cheering, and stared at Sakura in a strange way.

"Oops." She said apologetically. Chiharu stared too, and so did Syaoran. His amber eyes flashed brightly under the morning sun, giving off a strange ray. He seemed to have nodded at Sakura words, and put more pressure to his position.

Thirty minutes passed with constant cheers and shouting from the crowd, but the auburn-haired girl remained silent, still embarrassed at what she said earlier. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at Syaoran? Why was she so encouraging? _It was just one point ahead of the game_, Sakura thought, _why did I do what I did? Now everyone thinks I'm this new _weirdo_ that just bumped my head into a wall or something._

The defense team, after a long struggle, was one point ahead to the offense. This means—

"SYAORAN WON!" Chiharu screeched in excitement, not regretting her actions of coming to this game. "Did you know, Sakura, that this is _the_ most exciting game yet?"

"Really?" Sakura asked, her mind not on the subject. Syaoran dismissed the soccer groups by saying how great they were, and jogged toward the audience. He kissed the cheerleader captain on the cheek, though he was sweaty and smelly all the way, she seemed to have enjoyed it.

Glancing toward Sakura and Chiharu's way—they just got up to leave, he ran dazedly to their direction, closing in up on them. Chiharu heard the soccer captain pant first, and turned around, greeting at the hero warmly. "Congrats, Syaoran! For playing the most exciting game yet!"

Sakura turned her back on them, and continued walking along, embarrassed.

Syaoran nodded, but caught up to Sakura before she could get away. He turned her to him. "Thank you, Sakura." He smiled.

"For what?" She asked in confusion. "And why are you smiling like crazy?"

Syaoran stopped immediately, but continued without paying attention to her 'critic'. "You gave me what I needed to hear the most, and made me score one more goal just in time to break the tie." Syaoran answered honestly.

"Whatever." Sakura said coldly. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy now."

"No they don't." Syaoran reassured.

Sakura glared at the grass. "Yeah right, just look over there."

Syaoran directed his soft eyes toward the cheerleading squad. Their faces radiated jealousy as they looked at the two with hatred, but some of them still laughed at the incident earlier.

"Don't justify the fact that I still hate you." Sakura added.

Syaoran smirked secretly as he grabbed Sakura's hand, bent his waist, and kissed it gently, his own hiding behind his back.

"I won't." he whispered.

**A.N. **ok, another chapter done! Wut ya think? I'm thinking that Chiharu kinda likes Eriol but I'm not sure… Maybe she doesn't. But one fact's straight—she doesn't like Syaoran, but every other girl in the school does. I'm sorry if I bored you with soccer and other stuff, but I really don't know how to make this chap otherwise. And I don't really know the official rules for it either. You guys can help me with it! I mean, I used to know it cuz I read a soccer book but I forgot! PLEASE HELP ME WITH SOCCER STUFF! Like the **positions** and stuff! I only know goalie—that's stupid, I know, but TIP ME OFF!

hahah. the above AN was written about 2 years ago. it's a wonder how i haven't really updated this account for so long, esp. for chess over boys. i'm sorry you guyss :( buhhh anywayyyy. this chapter isn't long enough, probably because i wrote it a long time ago but i hope you guys still keeep readdding. i'd be happy if you guys would also drop a review!

btw. i turned 16 a week ago! yaaaay! (i think i started this account when i was 13... man... 3 years already. lol.)


End file.
